The Laser Tag Experience
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: my take on the Shamy going Laser Tagging together.


"Sheldon, we both know you're going to win, besides, I don't think I'll be good at this anyway…" Amy said hesitantly, eyeing the glowing equipment hanging in rows in front of her. Sheldon scoffed at her words and picked out his equipment with ease.

"Of course you will, Amy. You're good at a lot of things, what makes you think this will be any different? At one point, you had to have started your career for the first time, and you're pretty good at that. Heck, look where that led you. Who knows? Maybe you'll be invited to join a national laser tagging team." He offered his support with a shrug, searching the racks once again for a vest that would suit Amy.

"Let's not get too hasty now." Amy said, joining Sheldon's side. In a moment's time, she watched as his eyes lit up and he reached his arm out to grab the vest for her. He handled it with caution and in no time at all it was in Amy's grasp.

"I don't even know how to put this on…" Amy trailed off, surprised to see Sheldon already having put his vest on. It literally took him two seconds and Amy was still feeling hopeless. "Could you maybe… help me?"

"Of course." Sheldon reassured her with a small nod, moving behind her and pulling the vest over her head. As he attempted to buckle her vest together, his fingers brushed her waist and he paused for a moment before finishing his job.

The second everything was done Sheldon's hands returned to her waist to give her a hug from behind. Holding her close, he whispered in her ear "good luck…"

When Amy turned around, Sheldon was giving her a small smile that made her heart flutter. What broke their gaze was the buzzer over their heads indicating for the round to start. Nodding, Sheldon pulled his mask over his face, handed Amy hers, and headed out to the 'battle field.'

Amy took one last look behind her before completing her outfit with the mask and walking out the same door Sheldon had. On the other side she gazed around for a moment and saw bright shining lights of various colors and large plastic structures which she assumed would be used to hide behind. Music played above her head that had a fast upbeat to it, and Sheldon was nowhere in sight.

Picking up her laser gun, Amy studied it briefly and placed her hands on it they way she thought it was supposed to be. Before she could do anything else a loud explosion noise sounded in her ear and her vest darkened. She'd been shot.

Standing still, Amy waited for a sign of what to do next. Before her vest turned back on, a pair of arms was reaching from behind her to fix her hold on her gun, and she recognized the voice as Sheldon's.

"Hold it like this and press this to shoot." Sheldon said gently, and made sure Amy shot it at the ground at least once before pulling away from her. When she turned, he flinched immediately.

"Don't shoot me yet, that's not fair!" he screeched and Amy chuckled softly.

"Just go, Sheldon." And with that, he ran.

A few feet from Amy was what Sheldon called a 'base' and, walking over there quickly, she decided to hide as best she could. Pressing her back up against the plastic structure, Amy listened quietly and waited.

The moment she could hear Sheldon's foot steps, without turning or showing her face, she blindly shot behind her in the open area and hoped for the best. When she finally poked her head around the base, Sheldon was standing in shock; his vest dark and quiet.

Taking a moment to rejoice in her victory, Amy was startled when, a few seconds later, Sheldon's vest lit up again and he immediately shot her. The game was on now, and she wasn't going to lose.

Amy forgot to watch her back as she ran up the ramp to the second floor and slid down behind a wall. Catching her breath proved to be difficult while keeping quiet, and she again waited patiently. She could hear Sheldon's footsteps beneath her and knew he was still on the first level.

When she turned, Amy noticed a small slit in the middle of the wall and shot through it, surprisingly hitting Sheldon square in the shoulder. She saw him look to her in more shock now than before, and giggled while running away to another hiding place. This game was about to get interesting.

Sheldon was very confused, to say the least. How he had somehow managed to lose Amy in the laser tag battle field, he didn't know. She had even shot him a couple more times and he still couldn't seem to recoup himself. All he knew was that the vest Amy wore fit her nicely; highlighting all those curves he was supposed to be shooting at, not drooling over…

The fifth time Amy shot him; Sheldon was starting to see a pattern here. If he wanted to win, he'd have to focus way more, but he began thinking about the fact that he didn't necessarily care. It was Amy's first time laser tagging, and if she was happy winning, then he'd let her win.

So for the second half of the game, Sheldon acted as if he was keeping his guard up, hiding here and there and shooting Amy at least three times. However, he made a point to make himself obvious at times and follow Amy as if he were a lost puppy, as they say. He hoped she wouldn't notice what he was trying to do.

The smile that lit across Amy's face each and every time that she shot Sheldon made his heart flutter and his cheeks blush. He knew for a fact he was doing poorly at the game, but it didn't bother him as much as it would have if he had been with one of the guys. If Amy was happy, he was happy.

By the time the final buzzer went off to signal the game had ended, Amy emerged from her hiding place with dribbles of sweat lining her forehead and a huge grin dancing on her lips. Sheldon walked towards her with a small smile and shook her hand with his free one and leaned in to her, whispering in her ear.

"Good game." And with that, he followed her out of the battle field to return their gear and leave the place.

"Did you like your first time laser tagging?" Sheldon asked on their walk home as he inched a little closer to her. His hand brushed hers in the manner he hoped it would and Amy looked up at him in confusion.

Sheldon's eyes locked onto hers before traveling down to their hands; silently asking if he could hold her hand. She nodded before speaking, and Sheldon listened to her voice in fascination while sliding his fingers in between hers.

"I loved it, and I think we should go again sometime." Amy flashed him a bright smile before turning her attention to where she was walking. Sheldon nodded to himself and squeezed Amy's hand gently before speaking softly.

"Definitely."


End file.
